Procedures such as exercise testing, pulmonary compliance, and muscle strength have been found successful for evaluating pulmonary function. By exercising a patient on a treadmill and gradually increasing the workload (i.e., speed and incline), the physician can better assess cardiopulmonary disease, which in its early stages generally does not manifest itself except under physical exertion. In order to help the physician perform these procedures more effectively, a microcomputer system has been developed to enable automated realtime collection, analysis and display of pulmonary compliance and inspiratory muscle strength data.